


【翻译】Decaffeinated/脱因咖啡

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anti-Coffee-Shop AU, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>咖啡重症患者Jensen遇到了麻烦，直到Jared解决了它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Decaffeinated/脱因咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108946) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



Jensen才没有上瘾。他只是习惯了。起床，换衣服，跑步，洗澡，再换好衣服，去上班。每天他在去上班的路上都会在星巴克前停下来，绿色的招牌灯幽幽地亮着，每次他靠近前他都觉得他绝对能挺得住诱惑。

Jensen，绝对，肯定，永远都挺不住。

既然这样：那就喝咖啡吧。每周前四天都是一样的大杯黄金烘焙加奶油；周五会来点特别的。细说的话，周五会是一杯三倍特浓的不搅打奶油的大杯摩卡，加上每周根据心情随便更换的配料。有时候他想来点肉桂粉；有时候，树莓；有时候他想要白摩卡。这是他的摩卡，他想喝什么就喝什么。但是他也不是一定非要摩卡不可的，他并不是渴望咖啡或者什么的，他不需要它。他才没有上瘾。

然后在一个可爱的周五早上，当他8:45从星巴克的门口倒车进停车场时发现星巴克不见了的时候，他的手肯定没有颤抖。一点点都没有。

……好吧。也许就抖了一下。但这只是愤怒的激动，他告诉自己。Jensen的工作就是说服他人，他当然相信了自己。

门上的告示说星巴克搬到了大概离这里三个街区远的地方，还需要直行穿过Jensen永远都会右转的十字路口。他们希望他们忠实的顾客还会在新地点继续光临。Jensen，不用说，肯定不会这么做。

他的生活是有规律的。

~

那些只知道喝从铝箔小包倒出来塞进机器的咖啡的人真是太可悲了。他们已经放弃了从他们悲伤渺小的生活里期待更多的什么，就只剩暗无天地的绝望在单调地回响。Jensen既不可悲也不绝望，而且在正常情况下他绝对不会去狂喝一种什么叫flavia（袋装速溶咖啡品牌）的东西。再说了，flavia到底见鬼的是什么啊？这听起来像某种口味（flavor），但又不是。

他试着挤过拥挤的人群。去楼下的咖啡厅意味着要和人讲话，而百分之九十的时间都不用和其他人讲话占他接受这个工作的理由的百分之九十。在楼下他不得不打招呼，假设那下面好像有谁记得他似的。他基本上对打招呼没什么问题，但接下来就像踩进雷区一样的被问一连串社交炸弹，比如你最近怎么样你孩子还好吗你是不是剪了个新发型你看起来不错，而Jensen不在乎。他永远也学不会，也搞不懂为什么要关心别人家的小孩或者发型或者猫或者别的什么的。这门课见鬼的太难了。

但是到了早上9点，他的手真的再也藏不住颤抖了。他头疼了起来。他的眼前徘徊着眩晕的斑点，就他妈的在空中，那些根本不可能存在斑点的地方飘来飘去。他锁了他的电脑屏幕，把手机放进口袋，然后朝走廊大步走去。说真的，他几乎从没去过咖啡厅，他甚至不知道它在几楼。他得查看一下电梯旁边的告示牌——电梯，又是前往劣质咖啡因的路上令人痛苦的一站。

事情变得更糟糕了。当他找到咖啡机的时候，前面有一条队伍。

这并不是一条笔直的队伍；更不如说是一群人形成的松松散散的结，尴尬而不失礼节的想装作对批次保持兴趣，而实际上大家都只是在等站在咖啡机前的人操作结束拿着咖啡走人而已。不过一群人排队就是这样的。这条队伍很明显是有等级制度的，Jensen不需要沟通，只花了几秒钟就明白了他在其中应该站的位置。他很快就低着头默默走到一个留着短发黑色的女人身后，她的脸上带着丝毫不掩饰的无聊和乏意。跟Jensen比起来，那个女人似乎更加不想与人攀谈；也许下楼终究也不是他想的那么糟糕。

他们安静的在队里等待着。但是那个在机器前的男人……没有离开。

“Bob，到你了！”他说道，然后递给了另一个人——假设一下，应该是Bob——一个纸杯。

Bob脸上写满了感恩的心感谢有你，满脸笑容的接过了杯子，像敬酒一样的稍微举了举。“Jared，你是个王子。”他的语气洋溢着热情，然后小心翼翼的啜饮了一口。他的笑容愈发灿烂了。“完美，老兄。真是完美。谢谢你。”

那个站在机器前的人——Jared——转身面向Bob，完全伸直了背。“随时乐意帮忙，老兄。”他说道，笑眯眯的。“这是我的荣幸。”

Jensen的眉毛都扬起来了。这个人——这个叫Jared的人——很大。因为这种巨大的体型，他不得不弯腰驼背才能在为一般人设计的吧台上工作。Jensen他自己就挺高的；Jared简直太荒唐了。看着他不停的弯腰再站直简直就在看一部狼人变身的电影，只不过没有獠牙和毛发。突然地，他觉得Jared就像好心眼儿巨人（动画人物）——笑的跟白痴一样，还比几乎所有人都高一半个头。

当Jensen还在观察他时，Jared转身扫视了一下队伍。“Kelly，”他说道，“过来吧，你想喝什么？”

他还带了东西来。在吧台上，咖啡机旁边。当Jared在做Kelly的咖啡时Jensen快速的瞟了一眼。（因为这就是奇怪的地方；他在帮别人做咖啡）吧台上有一瓶巧克力糖浆，一罐奶油，一罐脂肪量2%的牛奶。琳琅满目的瓶瓶罐罐有用来洒肉桂，可可粉和香草的，还有大概一百万包棕糖吧。更别说还有香草糖浆和树莓酱，还有许多罐生奶油。如果一个人想要做出完美的咖啡，这就是需要的全部了——咖啡除外。

这么认真干什么？Jensen想道，他违反了他一贯的明智冷静，不由自主地凑近了些。

Jared撕开一包咖啡粉倒进机器里，摁了一堆按钮，他的手速快到让人看不清。几秒钟后，喷口下已经盛满了一纸杯的咖啡。神秘咖啡粉和一系列按钮就已经够神秘了，更暗藏玄机的是杯子里的咖啡……而它闻起来……很奇怪。它闻起来让人出乎意料。它闻起来……好极了。

Jared又在杯子里放了些奶油和巧克力糖浆，再盖上生奶油，最后撒些可可粉作为点缀，把它交给了Kelly，她看起来想哭或者想给Jared一个拥抱或者两者都想做。但她现在手里拿着咖啡，所以她还是先干了以下的事——微笑，道谢，然后离开了队伍。

“Sheila？”Jared说道，而Jensen身边的那个女人往前走了几步，她的愁眉苦脸化成了洋溢幸福的笑容。

Jared按照他的方式一个个的处理着排队的人的咖啡，然后终于，他转身面向了Jensen。

“呃，嗨，”他说着，稍微歪了歪头。他依旧在微笑，但很明显带上了疑惑。“你是新来的。”

Jensen皱了皱眉。“我在这里工作六年了。”他说道。

Jared的脸颊变成了粉红色，而他的眼睛——耶稣啊——真的在闪着光。“我的意思是，这群人里。吃午餐的。和喝咖啡的。”

Jensen微微点了点头。

“好吧，我能帮你做点什么？”

Jensen又一次扫视了Jared的原料存货。“随便什么，加巧克力？和……肉桂？”

Jared说道，“这我可以。”然后就投入了工作。

没有那么糟糕。这没有比在星巴克里的交谈更糟糕。在星巴克的柜台后没人会期待Jensen真的有想要了解他人生活的兴趣。只需要付出一点点努力就可以避开尴尬的沉默了，仅此而已。当Jared的手在吧台左右忙活，咖啡机的发出嘶嘶的响声时，Jensen努力扮演着他的角色。“所以……”他说道，“你就是做这个的吗？在咖啡厅里呆着然后帮别人做咖啡？”这倒是挺新鲜的；他不记得在员工福利手册里有读到过这个，不过他上一次读手册是六年前的事了。“我们什么时候招了个咖啡店的伙计？”

“咖啡师。”

“我们什么时候招了个咖啡师？”

Jared皱眉。“我们没有。”

“但是你刚才才说——”

“我不是咖啡店的伙计。这里没有什么伙计。”Jared说道，“我的意思是如果有咖啡店的员工，而我是那个人，我应该被叫做咖啡师。”

“呃，”Jensen说道，“我知道咖啡师是什么。”

“现在你也知道了我不是咖啡师。”Jared甩了甩头，拨开眼前的发丝，扯出一个微笑。“我只是有时候待在咖啡厅里，帮别人做咖啡。”

“那你剩下的时间做什么？”

“一个我能得到报酬的正式工作。”

Jensen脑子里的好奇在敲敲打打。“那是指……？”

“你的摩卡好了。”Jared转身，给了Jensen一个上面盖着厚厚一叠打奶油的小杯子。

Jensen接过它，艰难地保持着手的平稳。“我可没要求加打奶油。”他说。

Jared拍了拍他的胳膊——幸好不是端着咖啡的那只。“享受一下生活。”

~

回到他的办公室，Jensen谨慎地吸了一小口，然后他用一把塑料勺把咖啡顶上的打奶油撩去了一半。

不然的话，他的摩卡就见鬼的太完美了。

~

Jensen喜欢上班迟到。或者，更准确的说，他喜欢间歇性的工作，而中间频繁的休息意味着他通常上班都挺晚的。这不是件坏事；他的老板才不管他工作多长时间，只要他能让他的客户们开心，而他老板的老板觉得他是位真正的实干主义者。Jensen觉得他上班和待在家里都一样能在网上轻松搞定工作，而只不过办公室周围的外卖比他公寓旁边那些提供外卖的地方要好无数倍。

在六点半，Jensen的大部分都同事都在回家路上或者因为自己的项目加班时，他办公室的玻璃门被敲了三下。他摘下耳机，挥挥手让他的老板进来。

Danny穿着牛仔裤，白色球鞋，没穿袜子。她套了一件松松垮垮的衬衫，又长又红的头发被编成了一个稍微有点乱糟糟的马尾，她化了极淡的，几乎都不存在的妆。“嘿。”他说道，扬了扬眉。“我以为你今晚有约会。”

“和Keppleman & Sage的人一起吃晚饭，”她说，陷进一张舒适的躺椅里，把脚跷到了桌子边上。“他们的航班延误到九点。我会在我的办公室换好衣服。你想一起来吗？”

“去看你在办公室换衣服？”他带着嘲笑地发问。“我受宠若惊。”

“去和Grand Sage和他超辣的二儿子吃饭，我听别人说他散步时不时就从你家门口经过。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“谢谢，但是我喜欢我现在工作和生活劳逸结合的状态。”他的意思是，他宁愿吃玻璃也不要出去客客气气的应酬客户，管他是超辣还是别的什么。他是属于幕后的人，他喜欢这样。他是魔术背后暗箱操作的机器，美人身后的智多星，存在的事物背后的力量——

“你所谓的劳逸结合就是只有工作，没有私生活，Jen。我可不管这样叫平衡。”Danny脚落到地上，身体往前靠了靠，用她那个招牌的毫不留情的表情瞪着他，当年就是这个表情让她坐上了高级副总裁的职位。“如果你累坏了，谁还能像奴隶一样听我发号施令呢？而且别跟我说什么你不会累坏，因为我知道你这一周大概就花了十五个小时泡在Metafilter里。（社区论坛网站）”

Jensen看了看笔记本，眼里扎下了深深的背叛感。“你是不是在用键盘记录器监视我？”

Danny笑了笑。“我不需要。”她说道，“我就像圣诞老人。我知道你过去干了好事还是坏事。”

“那你就应该知道我这周的好事已经够多了。不过我完全支持你，你一个人今晚也可以表现得很好。记得穿带闪片的那件蓝裙子。”他看了看她，又补充道，“这和你的头发很搭，还和K&S的logo差不多。”

Danny叹了口气，站了起来。“我真是等不及想写你的工作表现评估了。”

“我也是，”Jensen说道，“我需要一个加薪来支持我令人激动的生活。”

“哎呦，”Danny说道，“魔兽争霸又没钱氪金了？”

“你烦死了。我很认真的。你还想说什么吗？”

“你的大杯星冰乐周五真的好狂躁。”她说道，“看看你的生活。”

“不是星冰乐。是摩卡。”

她的眼睛眯成了一条线，仔细地看着他的办公桌。“杯子呢？别告诉我你在一天不到的时间里就把一杯咖啡喝完了。那个‘品一杯上好的咖啡需要时间，你们这群脏兮兮的野蛮人’的Jensen发生什么了？”她用手捂住心口。“我想我得坐下来了。”

Jensen阴沉下了脸，眉头紧绷。“我的星巴克搬走了。现在它离这里太远了。”

“Oh，Jensen，”她悲伤的转了转头，眨了眨眼，她的眼里已经溢满了同情的水光。“我对你的损失感到抱歉。”

“好吧。出去。”

“你现在到底是怎样才坐得直的？我们是怎么能进行这个对话的？噢我的上帝啊，你用什么别的东西取代了你的血液？”

他抿紧嘴唇，转身面对他的笔记本，气势汹汹用力的摁下AskMetafilter（论坛的一个提问区）的刷新键。“我在咖啡厅搞了点东西。”他没好气的回答道。“很明显楼下有个咖啡师混蛋。”

“啊啊啊啊啊。你碰到Jared了。”

Jensen抬头看着他。“你认识他？”

“他在这里工作的时间比你还长。我当然认识他。你也应该认识他的，如果你不是这样一个反社交变态的话。”她顿了顿，露出一个温暖的笑。“我没恶意啦。”

“他在这里做什么？”

“他是人力资源部的。”她得意的抿了抿嘴。“从好的方向看，如果你约他出去结果没成，你真是自己给自己找了个性骚扰罪。”

Jensen指了指。“你看见那扇门了吗，Danny？”

她举起双手，笑着后退。“我走了，我走了。我现在就走着呢。你别呆太晚了。”

Jensen合上了他的笔记本，把椅子推离办公桌。“我也走了。”他说道，“如果你足够幸运的话，我说不定周一还来上班呢。”

~

周一早上，Jensen可不给双手的颤抖留什么机会。他在开始觉得要晕倒前就直接下楼去咖啡厅了。归根究底，Flavia也没那么难喝。他已经打破了心里那道不喝袋装速溶咖啡的坎了。他是个大男孩了，穿着大男孩的衣服打扮，他可以忍受这个直到他找到一家新的咖啡店。也许得稍微走远一点儿；但是运动有助于新鲜血液流动。

早餐太晚了而午餐又太早了；咖啡厅看起来一片荒芜，正和Jensen心意。所以他把那个小塑料包的咖啡粉扔进了机器里，然后把杯子放在那个小的出水口下。然后他看了看那些按钮。有一个写着“咖啡”，所以他按了那个。

屏幕闪烁着变了。现在显示屏上提供了冰咖啡，普通咖啡或者摩卡的选项。

普通咖啡，他按道，然后机器就嗡嗡震动了起来，就像Jared上次操作时那样。Jensen对着机器露出一个微笑，然后转身开始找奶油。

然后找啊，找啊，找啊。

机器的噪音变得越来越响，然后在开始吐沫时渐渐安静下来。Jensen找过了橱柜，冰箱，抽屉：没有奶油。有几个小的白色杯子里盛着的看起来像是和奶油差不多的替代品，但是……拒绝。

他看着纸杯里幽幽地冒着烟的黑咖啡想，呃。他把杯子握起来时捏的太过用力，滚烫的咖啡从纸杯粘合的狭缝里漏出来了一些，洒在了他的手指上。“见鬼的。呃！”

在他身后，一个低沉的，愉快的声音响起。“需要帮忙吗？”

Jensen转身——小心翼翼的——然后抬头对上了Jared的笑脸。他的脸颊在升温，他立即躲开了眼神对视。“不，”他说，“谢谢，我一个人能行。”

“是吗。”Jared双手交叉，放在让人无法忽视的宽敞的胸上。“上周你喝了摩卡。”

“是的，”Jensen应答道，眼神试探着向上看。Jared的眼神阳光明媚地带着温度，眼角还有细小的皱纹；他没有在笑，但是他脸颊两侧深深凹陷的酒窝让他看起来就是在展露微笑。“那是周五。”

Jared扬了扬眉。“你一周里每天都会点不同的咖啡？”

“只有周五。”Jensen吞咽了几下，努力把更多的字眼挤出那堵立在他们中间的检测到社交活动，警告，警告！的高墙外。在周五的时候，他实在是咖啡严重不足到绝望了，所以他完全能够对Jared的身高和宽宽的身板和眼睛和他的整张脸抱有单纯的感激之情。但是现在这一切在他清醒的时候再次朝他扑面而来，与此同时Jared还很明显的觉得他自己很有趣。也许Jared的确很有趣，但是Jensen现在快被吓死了，大脑完全没法思考。

而Jared在等着什么。等着……等着Jensen。说明情况。对。“我周五的时候，有点喜欢喝点好的？”

“然后剩下的时间你就用这个糟糕的垃圾来惩罚你自己？”

Jensen低头看了看他的咖啡杯。然后，不情愿的，背对着Jared说。“它周五尝起来还不错。”

“那你试一下现在的。”Jared建议到，“尝尝吧。我等着你。”

Jensen皱眉。小心的——满腹狐疑的——他把杯子贴近了他的嘴唇。最初的几秒里，他只能尝出滚烫的热气和咖啡因。然后——

他惊地往后退了一步，满脸震惊的盯着那个杯子。“哦我的上帝啊，”他说，“怎么会。什么鬼。呃。”

“是啊，”Jared说道，“这就是为什么他们喜欢我在旁边呆着。”他很有礼貌的从Jensen手里轻轻接过杯子，还拍了拍他的肩膀。他的手掌温暖而……巨大。Jensen的脸颊甚至变得更红了，然而宇宙就是不肯分配给他一个小黑洞，好把此时丢脸的他吞掉吸走。

“你打算做什么？”Jensen问道。

“我的工作。”Jared说道，手指弯了弯贴在咖啡机上。“你想要来点什么？”

~

带着一杯全新的咖啡回到他的办公室，（上面盖着不知道用什么神秘魔法变出来的奶油，肉桂粉，和Jensen并没有要求加的些许白糖，但是Jared带着微笑洒下它们时就好像心知肚明Jensen肯定不会拒绝），Jensen打开了电脑和显示屏。

首先，他登录了公司的内部网络。员工薄告诉了他Jared是高级员工敬业度测评专员，而且非常贴心的显示了楼层图标注他办公室的所在位置。它就在咖啡厅对面，这也就非常合理的解释了为什么每次有人急需咖啡因时他就会像一个巨大的咖啡精灵一样出现。介绍上还附了一张Jared四年前的照片——估计是他上一次换ID卡的时候。很不幸的是，哪怕是那张照片上的Jared也是不可思议的好看。他的头发更短更卷，他看起来没精打采的，但他毕竟还是有那张好看的嘴。

Jensen看了看他的杯子——空了一半——叹了口气。他要去找一家新的咖啡店，就是这样。

“我需要减多少薪水，才能让你同意我点咖啡外卖服务什么的？”他在下一次和Danny的一对一谈话时问道。

她把目光从电脑屏幕上移开了。每周他们都会有半个小时这样的正式接触，但她大部分时间都在非常不礼貌的忙着回邮件。“你怎么变成现在这个样子了？”

“不然的话，我也可以开始呆在家里工作。远距离工作节省了更多办公空间和费用。”

“既然现在你的所有职业问题都只归因于你喝不到星巴克了，”她说，“我要说不。你就没有想过早点起床吗？”

Jensen灰溜溜地往座椅靠背上一靠，叹了口气。“我试过。我失败了。换个方法吧。”

“你就没有想过就下定决心然后约Jared出去？”

他瞪了她一眼。他曾经在很多不同的上司手底下工作，Danny是目前为止他最喜欢的一个。她同样也是他到目前为止见过的最差劲的人类。“我不会这么做。”

“既然这样的话，”她说，“你就好好想想怎么从我的办公室滚出去吧。”

“我在想辞职，”他反击道。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得这棒极了，”她不怀好意的笑着。“我还觉得，我也许认识一个在人力资源部的可爱男孩可以帮你开始处理文书工作。”

~

“你回来了。”Jared在第二天说道。他一露出微笑，Jensen就开始觉得呼吸困难。“那么。我能帮你做点什么？”

“咖啡，”Jensen说，听起来简直蠢透顶了。“呃，加奶油，不好意思。谢谢。”

离Jared和咖啡机距离最近的那个排着队的人发出模糊不清的抱怨牢骚，但是Jared无视了他，朝Jensen走的跟近了些。“我以为在那次黑咖啡溃败后要失去你了。很高兴再次看到你骑上马重回战场。你确定你不想大胆的尝点新奇的口味吗？我今天这里有蔓越莓糖浆……”

他说话的语气就像长街角落里的冰毒贩子在试探着说第一次免费哦，小姑娘。Jensen低着头笑出声来；他实在是忍不住了。“是啊，好吧，”他答应道。“如果尝起来不错，当然愿意。”

Jared嘴角一歪，坏笑着。“噢，我保证它尝起来好翻了，”他说。“我可从没收到过抱怨。”

在那一瞬间，Jensen能做的就只是看着他。他的脸真是——他的脸啊。Jared只要还活着就永远看起来活力而光芒四射，完完全全是他的菜。上一次Jensen有这样的感觉，估计是他十二岁的时候了。现在，现在Jared实在是太迷人了；如果有一种病能让人变得帅气无比，那他简直就是传染源。哪怕Jensen现在惊讶的嘴巴里都能塞进一只脚了，他还是忍不住暗喜自己下楼的决定。

“那么，”Jared温柔地说道。“你还想要点别的什么吗，Jensen？”

Jensen觉得他可以接受再来一点额外的巧克力糖浆来保持冷静，话都在他嗓子眼了，但他说出口的却是，“……等等，你知道我的名字？”

Jared笑容更灿烂了。“我也许打探了一下。”

他知道我的名字。Jensen震惊地想道。得了吧，看在上帝的份上，再说了，你都多大了？所以说他知道了你的名字，那又怎么样，这又没有任何意义。他只是在调情。冷静。

“Jensen？”Jared笑容凝固了，“难道这不是——”

Jensen深呼吸了一口，咧出一个大大的笑。“我忘了。我要开会。我得走了。”

~

周二的时候，他用了手机里的app帮他找到了最近的星巴克。路还是挺短的，虽然外面的天气有点恶劣，但他大部分的路程都可以从各种办公楼里穿过或者沿着路边的雨篷走。问题解决。他在排队等着他的咖啡的时候想道，已经开始期待纸杯传来的热腾腾的温度，和隔热厚纸板套粗糙摩挲的手感。

有一瞬间，Jared的脸浮在他的面前，看起来既生气又失望。但是Jensen只是在胡思乱想而已，他知道的。Jared估计根本就不会想Jensen哪怕第二次——Jensen毫无正常人社交调情能力的事实恐怕更加保证了这个——但是Jensen，他已经想了第三次和第四次了。基本上，他觉得他是一个需要超长治疗期的情感白痴。

咖啡烂透了。它是半温的，而且他很确定奶油馊掉了。但是，一直到回到办公室时他才发现，所以他得去洗手间把咖啡全部倒进洗手槽然后剩下的一整天都带着头晕眼花和后悔坐在办公室里。

“人际关系太奇怪了。”不久之后，他就在电话里对Chris抱怨道。她在回家路上在Mickey D里点了杯黑咖啡；他暂时还不太敢相信奶油了，心里阴影面积太大。他会一直清醒到凌晨三点，然后估计会度过悲惨的明天，而且不知怎么的，这一切都是Jared的错。

Jared的错，和星巴克的错。

“也许我再也不想去研究什么跟谁在一起的关系了。我身边的人不是想脱单就是疯狂的想回归单身团。也许单身是一个更开心的自然状态。不会有人跟你争淋浴莲蓬头，不会有人跟你吵外卖要点什么，不会有人在你计划好了一星期内看完三季神秘博士后吵着闹着想看老大哥。你是单身的时候，如果你想，你每天晚上都可以随便挑大床的一边睡。你永远不用担心去杂货店的时候要买什么牌子的冰激凌，因为你就是知道。如果你想快进着看Glee因为你只喜欢Britney Spears而不是其他的直男，没有人会给你白眼。我喜欢单身，Chris。我擅长单身。这哪里错了？”

电话的另一边是沉默。Jensen把手机贴紧耳朵仔细辨认着；某处，很远的地方，他想他听到了电视机发出的忽高忽低的杂音。“Chris？”他又说道；等了会儿；然后——“Chris！”

“噢，嘿，”Chris说道。“抱歉，老兄，我开了个小差。你能把刚刚的事再说一次吗？”

Jensen只能对着他特地调了静音的电视机干瞪眼。“哪部分？”

“最狗屎的部分，”Chris回答道，“我确定差不多就是从头到尾。”

~

AskMetafilter 回答：

等等，所以说你喜欢这个人，他也喜欢你，但是你害怕……你在害怕什么？大方得体公开的关系会影响你的补剧安排？拿出爷们的样子啊。  
由 southerly 于 12:24 12月29日 发布[13赞][!]

如果你真的喜欢他，你可以带给他一些咖啡当做转机。我想大部分人都不会喜欢所有时间都需要自己主动。至少我肯定不会开心。  
由 kazer 于 12:34 12月29日 发布[3赞][!]

约他出去喝咖啡，去了解他。相信我。我上过床我也玩过魔兽世界，上床更好。  
由 under_a_new_leaf 于 12:43 12月29日 发布[33赞][!]

~

他有好几天都试着自己做咖啡。但是这只是提醒了他自己做人有多失败，而且过了不就，他发现他还不如试着戒掉咖啡瘾。他三天都处在疼痛值一百万倍的头痛里，才把长期占据身体的咖啡因完全清除他的消化系统。但他彻底缓过来时，他觉得他都重生了。

基本是因为他所有的时间都见鬼的在睡觉，而且把仅剩的几个清醒的小时花在流泪上。

~

接下来的一周他每天上班都会迟到，无休止的疲倦估计是对他之前补觉欠下的债的报复。周五早上十点半，当他浑浑噩噩的去上班时，他发现Jared坐在他的办公室里，握着一大杯咖啡，而另一个相同的杯子正在Jensen椅子前的桌上，安静的冒着让人愉悦的温暖香气。

Jensen的眼神从Jared移到咖啡，再移回Jared。他的口腔里开始分泌唾液，说真的他不知道是因为咖啡还是因为Jared。

“嘿，”Jared说道，喝了一口他的咖啡。应该说，Jensen的咖啡；被洗劫一空的是Jensen放在办公室的配料，被吮吸过的是Jensen的杯子，而Jensen的打奶油正点缀着Jared的上嘴唇。Jensen对这个小偷有点生气，而更生气于此时的他是有多想用自己的舌头帮Jared舔干净那些奶油。

“你在这里做什么？”

“你上周从没来拿过你的咖啡。”Jared轻松地说道。他看向Jensen的眼睛熠熠发光，让一切完全无需多言，完全越线。他把他超级超级超级长的双腿翘起来搭到Jensen的办公桌上，身体向后靠进椅背。“我只是觉得我能来帮忙。”他不急不慢的用斜斜的视线把Jensen从头到尾打量了一番；当他的眼神回到Jensen的脸上，只见脸颊两侧浮起了感激的暖晕。

一阵尴尬不禁让Jensen抖了抖身体，刺痛发痒的感觉席卷淹没了他，就好像他的皮肤在从一场长梦中被唤醒。他走到办公桌前坐下来，暗自感激着阻隔在他们两人中间长桌，噢，因为太多原因了。

“我觉得这算非法侵入。”他生硬地说道，“我有……事情要做。工作。最近忙得有点疯狂——”

“真的吗？你上司告诉我我可以在这里等你。她似乎不认为你很忙。”

Jensen眨了眨眼。“她这么说了？”

Jared又啜了一口咖啡。他的眼睛微合，无比幸福地微笑着，就好像他在看钙片时一样表情高潮。Jensen非常不情愿地看着他面前的杯子。他的手缓慢地朝那移动着。

“我觉得，她以为你想约我出去。”

Jensen的手僵住了。他抬头看着Jared，小声的，问道，“她真的这么说了？”

“这不是原话，”Jared说道。他把腿放下来，放下杯子后把手肘撑到了Jensen的桌子上。“这只是我大概的印象了。她说错了吗？”

Jensen叹了口气。“我需要升职，这样我终有一天可以炒了她。”

“所以，她没说错。”Jared勾起嘴角。“好吧。那么，来吧，问我。”

Jensen摇了摇头轻笑，他的脸颊在变热。“抱歉，”他回答道，但实际上他觉得自己没有那么抱歉了。他逐渐觉得进展还挺不错的。“我真的不是很擅长对付。”Jensen比划了一下他们之间的距离。

“桌子？”

Jensen瞪了他一样。“人。”

“谁告诉你的？”Jared问道，“你做的好极了！你只是需要训练一下关于笑点的反射弧。”

“明明是你热情过头了。”Jensen说道。

“是啊，”Jared承认道，“但是你喜欢。”

他的确喜欢这样。他很喜欢这样。他很喜欢Jared。而且metafilter觉得他应该鼓起勇气，那么。

“好吧。”他说道。他站起来，绕了桌子走到了Jared的那边。

Jared转过椅子面对他。“好吧。”

“我这周都没喝咖啡，所以忍受一下我这幅样子吧。”

“你会做得很好的，”Jared说道，眼神宠溺地凝视着他。“如果这么说能帮助到你的话，我事先告诉你，我会答应的。”

Jensen能感觉到自己在脸红，但是到这个节骨眼上他已经顾不了那么多了。“好吧，”他说，“谢谢了。这的确减轻了我不少压力。也许……某个时候，你会愿意和我一起出去喝杯咖啡？”

Jared歪了歪头，就好像他在很认真的思考这件事情，而且哪怕Jensen百分之百确定事情会如他所愿，他发现自己还是不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

“我想，”Jared站起了身回复道，“我真的，真的很愿意。什么时候？”

Jensen长长地吐出了他一直在屏住的呼吸，无助的朝Jared抬头傻笑。“现在？”

“现在听起来好极了。”Jared说道。他往前握住了Jensen的手，把他拉入怀抱。“看见了吧？”他呢喃道，Jensen近得能尝到他身上的味道。“我就说过这会很顺利的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者开放授权


End file.
